


At Your Mercy

by LindtLuirae



Series: The Avengers x OCs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Smut, basically steve and my oc doing things at the back of a public bus, steve rogers x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: In which Steve Rogers and Valerie discover that sometimes need trumps rationality.





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had last night. Thanks to Ari, Ash and V for creating Valerie with me and motivating me to write this. 
> 
> Note: this piece is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Smut ahead, proceed at your own risk.

Life in Brooklyn was much different than Valerie had expected it to be when she initially moved in with her boyfriend. It was loud, full of life; the traffic sounds outside her window constant and welcome, the distant chattering of people in the streets strangely comforting.

She hummed along to the sound of music drifting to her room from across the hall; life at the city suited her just fine. Better than she’d expected.

Better than Steve had expected.

She smiled helplessly at the thought of him. Maybe she’d fit so well in Brooklyn because she couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him. Maybe this was her subconscious realising that home was wherever he went and if it was Brooklyn then so be it.

“Val,” called Steve from the kitchen, “have you seen my phone?”

Valerie grinned— never let it be forgotten that Steve, who could track criminals across the world, still managed to misplace his phone at his own home every chance he got.

Walking towards his voice, she leaned against the kitchen’s door frame, arms crossed and wiggled her eyebrows. “I believe you left it in the bathroom.”

Steve, who was leaned against the counter, looked up from the newspaper and gave her a roguish smile. “Right. It’s always in the bathroom.”

Valerie’s insides warmed. The sunlight streaming through the big window beside him made his profile a little breathtaking and well— if she stared a bit it just couldn’t be helped. “A rather questionable place if you ask me.”

“Oh? What’s the supposed to mean?” From the now mischievous glint in his eyes, Valerie knew that he knew exactly what she meant.

“Oh, it’s okay Stevie,” she drawled teasingly in her best imitation of Tony’s voice, leaning off the door frame to exit the kitchen, “we all got our needs.”

She barely made it three steps before he had her trapped between him and the wall. “Needs, huh?”

Valerie made the mistake of looking up. She was immediately trapped in the blue of his eyes, and her heart started abruptly racing. Being this close to him was intoxicating.

“We’re going to be late,” she announced, when it seemed like she had the same effect on him and he was beginning to lean closer to her face, the movement magnetic and instinctual, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

If she let Steve kiss her now they would definitely miss their bus and Tony would probably saddle them with a private helicopter or something.

She reluctantly stepped out of his arms and gave his outfit a once-over. He wore jeans and a tight long-sleeve navy t-shirt. Valerie took a second to admire the way his biceps looked like they were about to burst out of the fabric, clinging so tightly to him it was almost obscene. The only downside of dating Steve was how damn distracting he could be without even trying.

“Alright, let’s go.” Steve said, breaking her out of her thoughts as his fingers wrapped around her hand and steered her towards the bathroom to get his phone first and then out of the apartment.

The walk to the bus station was quiet and peaceful, Steve’s hand sliding down to tangle his fingers with her own. He hummed a tune as he manoeuvred her through a few turns, a short-cut he once explained, arriving at the station with a few minutes to spare.

They paid for their tickets and stood waiting in the cool March air, a familiar tension lingering between them, building almost like a physical weight. Valerie waited for him to talk and after a few minutes of heavy silence...

“I wasn’t jerking off.” He finally said. Valerie startled, her mouth nearly dropping open, not having expected those words from him at that moment.

Instinctively she glanced around to make sure no one overheard Steve. When she noticed no eavesdroppers, she pressed, “really?”

Steve’s mouth lifted at the corner and she would never, ever get over how good his recently grown beard looked. “Really. Did you actually think I was?”

“Well I was joking but I can’t lie and say I was never curious.” Valerie shrugged, and was sure her cheeks were beginning to redden under the weight of his gaze.

He leaned closer, nose ghosting along her hair. “Curious? All you gotta do is ask.”

The arrival of the bus saved her from a mild embarrassment as her body did a small shudder at his answer.

Steve tugged at their joined hands, smile holding a hint of triumph as he walked them to the backseat of the bus. Valerie silently sat by his side, pretty certain she was blushing and cursing herself for it because they had been together for over three years, and she’d seen all sides of Steve, this one included.

She still failed to understand how he made her blush. It had to be the beard— she’d always found Steve attractive, but the beard made him that much more irresistible.

Feeling like she was losing a never acknowledge battle if she remained silent, she looked out of the window and bravely replied, “Would you let me watch?”

She turned to look at him with a small smirk and the slight widening of his eyes was enough to make her grin and decide this round went to her.

Secure with the knowledge that she managed to have the last word, Valerie turned back to the window and let herself appreciate the scenery.

A minute passed in silence and then— his warm breath ghosted along her ear, electrifying, and he whispered a little hoarsely, “Would you want to watch?”

Resisting the shivers tickling her spine, Valerie dared meet his gaze. His eyes were a darker hue of blue, intense as they stared into her brown ones. “Maybe.”

She turned back to her window, heart briskly banging against her ribcage and listened intently to the quiet shuffling of his body as he leaned closer to her, whispering again in a darker imitation of his voice. “You want to watch me touch myself for you, Valerie? Does the thought turn you on? You know all you have to do is say the words, hmm?”

The warmth of his body pressed against her side was starting to feel a little stifling, a familiar knot curling in her gut. Yes, indeed, the thought of Steve touching himself did turn her on but she wasn’t about to tell him that, not right now, not here.

The feeling of his lips on her neck had her releasing a little gasp of surprise, the sensitive stretch of skin shivering under the tentative drag of his mouth. “S-steve?”

“Shh,” he cautioned darkly into the space below her ear and Valerie shut her eyes tightly, her stomach clenching.  
“What are you doing?” She whispered, opening her eyes to look at the rows of seats ahead of them.

The few passengers on the bus were facing forward, none of them looking their way. Steve’s mouth continued descending the length of her neck, moving slowly over the creamy skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses that felt like fire. It left her wonderfully light-headed.

Two cool fingers tilted her chin towards him and she moaned quietly when his lips meshed together with her own. Soft and testing at first but then hungrier and deeper, so that she felt his kiss in her toes.

His tongue slipped past her lips, thrusting into her mouth in a filthy imitation of something else, slick and smooth.  
Her toes curled and she dug her fingernails in the firm muscles of his thigh, tilting her chin for him to dominate her mouth. The feeling of his beard was strangely pleasant as it scrapped over the tender flesh of her lips and across her chin.

“Steve,” she murmured into his mouth, dizzy with the exhilarating sensation of kissing him, her heart racing with the thrill of somebody seeing them like this, suddenly so turned on they could barely stop themselves. “Gods...”

His teeth dragged over her lower lip, tugging teasingly and the ball of heat in her stomach sank even lower, settling between her legs like a dull throb, pleading for attention.

Steve broke off their kiss, releasing her lips from between his teeth and tilting her chin away so that he could access her neck again. His lips worked their way up slowly, languidly like they had all the time in the world, as if they weren’t on a public bus with people that could easily see them if they just bothered to turn around.

He sucked at the spot just below her ear, knowing exactly how sensitive it was and this time there was no stopping the full body shudder that wracked her frame. “Mm, you like that don’t you?”

She could barely believe what was happening, her heart was racing so fast she feared it might jump out of her rib cage, especially when the bus screeched into a sudden stop and Steve smoothly pulled away from her.

The door opened and a few people poured in, some sitting at the front and some wandering closer to the back. Valerie sat in shell shocked silence, buzzing with both arousal and fear. Any American worth their salt would recognise Steve. If caught, a public stunt like this could cause chaos in the media.

And none of their friends would let them hear the end of it.

However, any rational thoughts of stopping whatever this was, was immediately banished from her mind when she felt Steve’s large palm at her thigh, inching higher and beneath the skirt of her floral dress. Calloused fingers dragged tantalisingly over sensitive skin and she held her breath when they sank into the crack between her inner thighs, forcing her legs apart and sending her blood pumping heavily through her veins.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, saw that he was watching her, and bit her lip hard to swallow any sounds of pleasure when she felt his fingertips probing along the seams of her panties, tracing over them, feeling across the damp material.

He leaned to nuzzle her hair again, breathing hotly over the shell of her ear, “You’re so wet already, Val...”

Swallowing thickly, she parted her legs further for him and hoped it didn’t up in a disaster.

Valerie felt him smirk against the side of her head, his fingers slipping beneath the cotton material to trace over her wet folds. Her breath hitched when they ghosted over her clit, and Steve, ever the tease, rubbed circles at the space just above it, driving her mad with want. His touch was maddening, so close yet so far away from where she ached.

“Steve,” she grit out a little breathlessly, willing her features to remain composed and reached over with a daring hand to palm his crotch. “Please.”

Steve hissed, his hips arching slightly into her touch as her palm slid over the straining length in his pants, feeling him hot and hard under her touch and wishing they were anywhere else so that she could feel him inside her, instead, filling her up.

In retaliation, Steve’s fingers slid slightly lower and rubbed over her pulsing button, drawing fast, messy circles on her nerve endings and she nearly came then and there. She barely swallowed a gasp, biting hard at her inner cheek, her palm pausing its ministrations as Steve added fuel to the burning fire inside her.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” he growled with shallowing breath, nudging his hips against her hand in command.

Feeling like she might combust from the building heat, like she might just burst at the seams if he didn’t do something more, Valerie dipped her hand below the waistband of his jeans and touched the heated flesh of his cock. “More, please Steve...”

This time she couldn’t help her quiet moan when one of his digits sank inside her wet heat and thrust slowly, dragging across her velvety walls and then another finger joined the first, his palm creating exquisite friction against her clit with every thrust until she felt herself leaking around his fingers and was so wound up she thought she might explode.

Her high built up suddenly and viciously, her walls tightening around him as his fingers pushed her closer to the edge, thrusting rapidly into her so that she could hear the sounds of his fingers sinking inside her as she came around him.

Valerie pressed her face into his bicep and let out a loud, shuddering exhale as she trembled around him and the still consistent movement of his digits inside her.

They withdrew soon after and she pulled back just in time to watch him bring them to his mouth, eyes ahead and surveying the passengers as he sucked her orgasm right off them, pink lips gliding over lean digits. The action was so deliberate and slow, his gaze sliding over to lock with hers as his tongue licked between his fingers, and Valerie was astonished at how much want the sight inspired in her despite having just came.

Riding a strange rush she attributed to the oxytocins released by her brain, Valerie quickly surveyed her surroundings before she ducked down to the ground and wiggled into the space between Steve’s legs.

He looked down at her with dark, dark blue eyes as she unbuckled his belt with growing excitement and raised his hips discreetly to allow her to tug his jeans down.

Holding his deep gaze, and feeling at once sinful and exhilarated, he leaned to nuzzle her cheek against his clothed length and fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

The look on his face at that moment was so intense she feared she might just disintegrate from the heat of it all. Valerie tugged down the waistband of his boxers just enough to free his cock and watching intently as it slapped against his stomach, the head red and pulsing under the scrutiny of her gaze.

She moved to sample the taste of him, tongue gliding over the bulbous head. Steve’s fingers immediately moved to tangle in her hair, his free hand tilting her chin down and tugging at her lower lip so that her mouth parted open for him to push his cock inside and thrust. She surrendered all control to him, allowing him to use her mouth to pleasure himself, pushing her further down on his straining length, until she was almost choking on him and his fingers were digging bruises into her shoulder.

He let out a small, unsteady breath, his mouth parting with the sound and she couldn’t take her eyes off him if she wanted to. He tugged gently at her hair, her mouth sliding over him as his hips rose to meet hers, her tongue gliding across the shaft, up and down, again and again, tasting the familiar saltiness that was him and wanting him with every cell in her body.

Steve glanced up, eyes surveying their surroundings before moving back to watching her suck him in as deep as she could, so that she felt him at the back of her throat and he was panting quietly, hips straining to remain in place.

It was a different kind of control then, with Steve having to be the one restraining himself and by that leaving himself at her mercy. But she was aware of how much Steve loved to watch her with his cock so deep in her mouth, her thighs squeezed tightly together to stave off the need burning between them.

She moved languidly, tonguing at the head and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him in so that he was flushed in the face and bucking minutely into the heat of her mouth, the movement barely restrained and desperate; so that he grabbed her head in his strong hold and forced her down on him until she was choking and clawing at his thighs, eyes watering.

Valerie coughed, dragging her mouth off him as he released her to let her hand finish off the job. She fisted the base and stroked firmly, parting her mouth at the tip and locking her deep brown gaze with his.

Steve came with a bitten off grunt, long spurts of come collecting in her mouth and dripping down her chin. She swallowed, using her finger to wipe off the stain on her chin and licking it clean.

She continued sucking him until the shivers wracking his frame subsided and he was heaving quietly for air.

Valerie took a second to admire the sight of him unmade and then compose herself before she slowly, and as discreetly as possible returned back to her seat and resumed staring out of the window, trying hard to resist her triumphant smirk as Steve tucked himself back in and turned to look at her, shock written clearly in his eyes.

“Did you—“

“Shh— We can talk about this later.” She said, giving him a meaningful side eye. “And that better be after you fuck me good.”

He blinked at her and then smirked, turning back to face the front. “Fine.”

“Good.” She responded.

“Any other requests?” He asked, fingers sliding between hers.

“None that I can think of right now.” She squeezed his hand, a little too firmly and willed the still-present throbbing inside her to calm down a bit.

“What are you thinking of right now, then?” He drawled half teasing, half curious.

“I’m thinking I wish we weren’t on a bus so I could kiss you so deeply you forget how to breathe,” Valerie answered frankly, and gave his hand another meaningful squeeze.

 

“What was that saying? Oh yes, great minds think alike.” Steve nodded, moving closer to press a kiss on her cheek. “Soon, darling, really soon.”

“Good.” She said again bringing their intertwined hands to her mouth to press a kiss on the back of his. “Tony will just have to wait.”

“You’re coming up with the excuse this time.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if this gets enough positive feedback I might do a part 2! Thanks for reading~


End file.
